


i told you so

by Crane_garcon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_garcon/pseuds/Crane_garcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starting to a pwp </p><p>Ciel Phantomhive is a lot of things, and stubborn is defiantly one of them.<br/>So when Alois hears him moan his name as he climaxes, of course he wont admit it happened.<br/>But Alois just wont accept that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	i told you so

**Author's Note:**

> ***********PLEASE READ*************
> 
>  
> 
> This is the beginning of an idea i had for a pwp oneshot.  
> After you read it just let me know if you think I should finish this, and then I will. I originally wasn't going to finish it at all, but my beta Vlad said that I should ask for the readers opinions.  
> Please leave your opinion in the comments.

The room was filled with a musty scent of sweat. Hands moved swiftly along wet skin and small noises escaped his lips. His eyes were closed in concentration on the images appearing in his mind. His climax was approaching as he felt the heat pooling in his lower half. He tightened his grip on his dick and moaned quietly. Even if Alois wasn’t home, he still didn’t like hearing himself because it reminded him of exactly what he was doing and why. 

Ciel pumped his hand faster, his back arching and a scream of his roommates name escaping his mouth as he came in his hand. Breathing became less irregular and thoughts cleared. He mentally scolded himself for masturbating to ‘that filthy slut’ and pulled the covers over himself. The previous action had drained him and he just wanted to sleep. 

The next day he got up and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast and his morning tea. The water started to boil as Alois came into the room, yawning. 

“Morning kitten.” He said with a smirk.

“I told you not to call me that.” Ciel replied monotone. He took a bite of his food as he watched Alois grab a bowl and spoon and sit down in front of him. 

“Yeah, but you like it.” Alois retorted. He always joked about how Ciel had this huge crush on him.

‘If only you knew.’ Ciel would tell himself every time Alois would bring it up. 

“Don’t do it.” Ciel said sternly, glaring at the boy across from him. Alois put up his hands in surrender. 

“Alright, alright. I won’t do it again.” he said, giggling. The next few minutes were quiet due to Alois stuffing his face with… whatever it was he was eating. He cleaned off his place and then started to head back towards his room and moved to stand behind Ciel’s chair. Ciel finished his cereal and leaned back in his seat and sighed. 

Alois bent forwards and placed his lips on Ciel’s ear and whispered, “I liked it when you screamed my name yesterday by the way, I never had the chance to introduce myself to the neighbors but I guess you did that for me huh?” Ciel went ridged and his face turned red. 

“I….i have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ciel lied, trying to keep his voice at the same pitch. 

“Oh, I think you do Ciel. I can make you scream louder than your left hand, that’s a promise” Ciel swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. 

“Get away from me you pervert.” He said, pushing against Alois’s shoulder with his hand. Alois grabbed Ciels wrist and pulled him out of the chair towards his chest, his other arm snaking around the boy’s waist. 

“But you don’t want me to…now do you?” Ciel’s face became redder, if that was possible. “Aww, you’re blushing! How cute.” Alois teased. 

“Let me go.” Ciel demanded. 

“No.” Alois said sternly. “Not until you admit what you did yesterday.” His grip tightened on Ciels wrist. Ciel glared at him. 

“I didn’t do what you’re suggesting I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment.  
> And if it really isn't your thing tell me that.  
> If you enjoyed it let me know.


End file.
